Reaching Out
by Matkin22
Summary: The last moments of a young trainer who has lost her will to live.


The heavy grey clouds hung overhead, winds high above the ground pushing them slowly towards the horizon. Below the overcast sky she walked slowly, her head hanging in thought. The dead leaves of fall crunched underneath her feet as she moved, sending the subtle spicy aroma of decay into the air where it spiraled around her legs before settling back to the earth. The dull, colourless fields stretched before her as she continued on her course. A cruel breeze departed from the sky and rustled against her skin, but her sadness and contemplations ran so deep that it didn't register. Winter's grip was almost upon the land.

She had lost everything. Her mother was dead, her friends were out of touch, and her Pokemon had abandoned her. Even her rivals had moved on, rising up the ladder of success as she fell back into obscurity. Now she had nothing, nothing save the small bag hanging from her waist. She wandered the world with no purpose, taking only what little comfort was offered by her memories. She ate little, drank less, and sleep was almost nonexistent. When it did come she was held prisoner by her nightmares, endlessly revisiting the day that her life had ended, and each time she awoke she was only more determined not to fall asleep again.

The soft squelching of mud brought her out of her reverie. She had passed through the fields and was now blocked from continuing her course by a river. Almost mechanically she took off her shoes and laced them around her neck, stuffing her socks inside before venturing into the mass of water. The cold temperature enveloped her feet, but she paid it no heed. She moved on, feeling only the cloying urge to continue on her route. The water swirled around the navel, caressed her chest, and, at last, spread across her head.

She was surprised when her mother materialized in front of her. Her mother gave a kind smile and nodded, motioning for her to come closer. As she approached, she noticed her friends and rivals materializing out of the water's blackness to join her side. A warm, bubbly feeling suddenly rose within her body, and for the first time in longer than she cared to remember, she was content. Bubbles rushed out of her mouth and nose as she reached out to embrace them, and in their smiles she saw a warm glow that slowly became brighter and brighter. She felt her heart begin to recharge with the sudden desire to keep on living.

Two Starly soared over the river, trying in vain to stay warm through their flying. A weak sunbeam managed to break through the heavily overcast sky, and with happy chirrups they hovered in it's path. Distracted, they did not notice the two large bubbles rising from the river's depth that popped at the surface, or the face that followed. Her expression was peaceful and content in her fate; a small smile lay permanently etched in her expression, the happiness that she had longed for so long finally achieved. A curious Magikarp nosed the body and slowly it began to sink, rolling over slightly as it was dragged by the current. Had the Starly looked down at that moment, they would have seen that peaceful face submerge again, lost forever to the world.

Dawn had begun her life again.

* * *

**This was just a short-little fanfic that sprung up in about 40 minutes or so. What I really wanted was to try and imagine what it would be like for a main character if their lives were to go downhill; a fall from being a Champion, to a nobody. What would it be like if they were to lose the drive to keep on living? Dawn is generally a really happy person, but she can at times fall into moments of deep despair. She was the perfect for this story, for me. I wanted to see how emotional I could make my writing, and how well I could convey imagery to carry the story. Yes, it is complete (how can another chapter possibly be added?), and no, I won't be altering it any way. Like I always ask, please review. This is so different from most of my usual work that any input would be genuinly valuable for me.**


End file.
